


The Resistance

by echo_flowers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Gender-neutral Reader, Human-Monster War (Undertale), M/M, Mage Chara, Mage Frisk, Mage Reader, Mage Rebellion (Undertale), Magic is banned, Monster Hunters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Rebellion, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), as in leave in the crockpot overnight kind of slow burn, for reader at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_flowers/pseuds/echo_flowers
Summary: Resistancethe act or power of resisting, opposing, or withstanding. Rebellion.In the year 22XX, after Monsters are freed from their eternal prison and magic flows freely into the world, humanity is on the brink of war. Tension between Humans and Monsters and Mages are at an all time high. Food is scarce, fear runs rampant, and underground resistances are plenty.Against all odds, Monsters hope to make peace.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Original Character/Original Character, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Resistance

* * *

Legends say that all who enter the everlasting fog of Ebott forest and lose their way are doomed to wander the forest for all eternity. The magic through to be long lost to time swirls in the perpetual mist. Some say mystical beings of long-forgotten legends roam the wood, entrancing intruders and stealing their SOULs. Two children enter the forest hand and hand, determined to find proof of the legends of old. What they find will change the course of history forever... 

The children find an ancient civilization of creatures that call themselves Monsters, who have been trapped in the forest by the magical fog for centuries. The monsters, though wary, were kind to the wayward children as they made their way through the forest. To pay back their kindness, the children make a promise to free monster kind from their prison. Through sheer determination, the children succeeded. Monsters were free, and along with them, magic. Many humans began to experience changes as magic swept across the globe, discovering powers they never thought they would have. These people were mages, a race also thought to be lost to time. 

For a time, humans, monsters, and mages lived in a fragile peace. Negotiations were going well, and monsters lived among humans for the first time in centuries. 

However, the sudden influx of magical energy that swept from the forest spawning massive magical storms across the world. Devastated, monsters immediately began researching this phenomenon. During this time, humans proclaim monsters and their magic to be too dangerous, declaring war on the blindsided monsters. They declared that mages, too, were too dangerous. They began to round up mages and monsters alike, outfitting those unlucky Souls with anti-magic bracelets. These technological marvels allow the authorities to control the wearer's magic. 

Faced with this blatant act of crucially, they... 

_**R e b e l.** _


End file.
